


Correspondence

by Mamazero



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamazero/pseuds/Mamazero
Summary: Atthor and Arrina Lavellen are twins.  They've always gone everywhere together.  Why would going to the Conclave be any different?  After a bit of a rough start, things start falling into place.  Only problem?  Atthor, who now has the anchor in his hand, is kind of an idiot.  Arrina has always been the diplomatic, problem solving one of the two.  So when the Commander of the Inquisition's army requests that Atthor send updates and reports?  Well, Arrina does what she does best.This is mainly just some dribbles between Cullen and Arrina.  Varric throws a few thoughts in there as well.





	1. Chapter One

16th August, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Commander,

 

I realize that you had requested Atthor to send regular reports, but seeing as how my brother has the attention span of a fly and handwriting that is barely legible, I write in his stead. I hope we can put aside what differences of opinion we've had and cooperate for the good of the Inquisition.

 

After a week's travel, we finally arrived in the Hinterlands. The whole valley is filled with the sounds of the Templar's and mages fighting. Scout Harding has assured me that it was a fair distance away from our campsite. After securing the Crossroads, we traveled West and met with horsemaster Dennet. He has promised the Inquisition mounts upon having a few conditions met. I've marked a few locations on the map enclosed. These locations are where watchtowers need to be built. Please see that it's done in short order, as it is one of the two conditions Dennet had.

 

We met with Mother Giselle, and we will be heading back to Haven to discuss the details of her suggestion shortly. There are a few things that need to be handled here before we leave, but should be on the road within a week at most.

 

 

~Arrina Lavellen

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

20th August, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Lady Lavellen,

 

First, let me say that I would hardly call you cutting off all incoming supplies to Haven for a week, and using my personal quarters for archery practice, a simple 'difference of opinion'. I am, however, willing to let that matter be for the greater good of our cause.

 

I have looked over your map and have sent some of my soldiers to construct the towers post haste. Leliana has filled in the rest of the advisers on Mother Giselle's information. Please keep me updated.

 

-Commander Cullen Rutherford

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

5th Kingsway, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Commander,

 

I do apologize, but I _had_ warned your forces and my brother was still unjustly imprisoned. I was simply doing what I could to get my brother back. As for the incident with your quarters, if you hadn't gotten in my face and started bellowing at me, I wouldn't have gotten angry and fired arrows into your tent.

 

Regardless, we have arrived in Val Royeaux. I dislike this place. The people smell unpleasant, and since there are so many people here, the city as a whole smells. The Templar order has publicly denounced the Chantry. Cassandra has more details about this. We will get no aid from either, I'm afraid.

 

We will be delayed in our return as we will be meeting with a couple persons of interest.

 

~Arrina Lavellen

 

P.S. We were approached by First Enchanter Fiona, will discuss upon our return to Haven.

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

8th Kingsway, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Lady Lavellen,

 

I accept your apology, and offer you one of my own. My actions upon your arrival in Haven were uncouth and I will strive to be better in the future.

 

I understand your dislike of Val Royeaux. I despise that place. I think it has more to do with the people themselves, for me. They make me horribly uncomfortable. It seems like Orlesians take pleasure in saying inappropriate things, just to see how red I will turn.

 

The woman you hired for the Inquisition, Sera? Oh where to start? She is...odd, to put it nicely. She's made herself at home in the tavern, and generally causes trouble, namely for me and my soldiers. I only hope you know what you're doing. We shall discuss this matter further upon your return.

-Commander Cullen Rutherford

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

19th Kingsway, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Commander,

 

I had a talk with Sera before I left, I hope she doesn't cause too much more trouble for you anymore. I will take a token of your gratitude in the form of a hot bath and proper soap upon my return. Even if you aren't grateful, I'm going to need that hot bath and soap upon my return. We made excellent time getting to the Storm Coast, thank the gods for horses.

 

The Storm Coast is damp. And cold. It hasn't stopped raining since we arrived. We ran into some darkspawn today. The whole lot of them can crawl right back into the deep roads, thank you very much. Just thinking about them gives me chills.

 

We met with the Iron Bull and his company, the Chargers, today. I do hope you like them, Atthor and I certainly do. They are trained professionals after all, perhaps you could request their help in training the soldiers. Bull and Varric seem to get along well, almost too well. I believe I heard some whispers about my rear that they will get an earful for later. I'm too cold, tired and sore for it right now though. Horses are a blessing, and a curse I've decided.

 

I hope this isn't too bold of me, but I can't help but think the Orlesians are on to something. With the matter of seeing how red you turn, that is. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my questions the other day, but my clan has had limited contact with humans and I was genuinely interested in your previous line of work. I would still like to know more about you, so I will be thinking of more questions for my return. If you ever have any questions for me, please feel free to ask. We should be back by the first.

 

 

~Arrina Lavellen

 

P.S. Seriously Rutherford, hot bath. Make it happen.

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

22nd Kingsway, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Lady Lavellen,

 

By the Maker, what did you tell Sera? The fastest way to get under my skin? She has managed to swipe my mantle, and hidden it. _**And**_ she refuses to tell me where it is. The only answer I managed to get from her was that I needed to hassle _**you**_ less. Despite the troubles I've been having with that one, I have managed to procure a, surprisingly unused, bar embrium soap for you when you return. The hot bath may be an issue, as I've had a difficult time finding anything suitable to use as a tub.

 

When you get back to Haven, Leliana wishes to discuss whether to ask the Templars or the rebel mages for assistance. I can't stress enough how much I feel we would be better off with the Templars. Will talk about it in length in a few days.

 

Questions, huh? You asked about my family, tell me about yours?

 

 

-Commander Cullen Rutherford

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

 

25th Kingsway, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Commander,

 

I am sorry about Sera. I will have to talk to her again, it seems. If she hasn't returned your mantle by the time I make it back, I will make it my first priority. If Leliana doesn't kidnap me for a war table meeting that is.

 

I understand you feel we would be better off with the Templars, but after their manners in Val Royeaux, I can't help but feel we would be better off with the mages. At least First Enchanter Fiona wasn't itching to spit on me.

 

The rain here still hasn't stopped. It's starting to wear on my nerves a bit. I may have snapped on everyone today. May have. Alright, I did. Bull and Varric were speculating on how many suitors I had back home, and Atthor decided to fill them in on, well, everything. Solas simply stood by with that quiet, knowing smirk, and I just lost my head.

 

On the plus side, I got to watch a dragon fighting with a giant along the coast. I was terrified and inspired all at the same time. I wish you could have seen it. We'll be leaving for Haven in the morning. Do you think I could convince Solas or Lady Vivienne to blast a hole in the lake for me to bathe in? I'm even alright with the idea of using an empty wine barrel at this point so long as it's clean and the water is hot.

 

My family? My parents passed away several years ago. Atthor is my twin, which you knew, and we have a younger sister, Serana, who is our clan's first. She wanted so desperately to come with us, but keeper Deshanna refused, said she was too young. Thank you, by the way, for sending soldiers to ensure that my Clan was protected.  You have no idea how much their safety and well being means to me.  You told me you have siblings as well, yes? Tell me what you remember about them, besides playing chess.

 

~Arrina Lavellen

 

P.S. Please stop calling me Lady Lavellen. I am not the keeper and would much rather you call me by my name.

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

3rd Harvestmere, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Lady Arrina,

 

I think if you apologize, the others will understand. Showing that even you are venerable to frustration from time to time isn't such a horrible thing. I'm sorry we didn't really get a chance to talk more while you were here. It seems that the only time I had free was late into the evening, long after you had retired for the night.

 

I can only imagine how awe inspiring the sight of the dragon and giant was. On that note, you shouldn't wander off on your own. We can _not_ afford to lose you, so please be careful. Even with knowing that you were fine, seeing as how you had written to me about it after the fact, I found myself concerned for your well being. I would prefer not to end up gray before my time.

 

My siblings? I have two sisters, as I told you before, one older, Mia, and one younger, Rosalie. I also have a younger brother, Branson. Mia wrote to me recently, actually, and informed me that I have a new nephew, Henry. Mia took over as the head of the family, in my absence, after our parents passed. Branson was the reckless one. I do hope that has changed now that he has a child. Rosalie has always been the warm, friendly one in the family. Mia also asked me if I have found myself a wife, and if I haven't, why not. I haven't responded to her yet.

 

What do you mean Atthor told Bull and Varric _everything_? How much was there to tell?

 

-Commander Cullen

 

P.S. Thank you for returning my mantle. My neck was getting cold.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

 

 

5th Harvestmere, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Commander,

 

You're welcome for the return of your mantle. After just my brief jaunt thru Haven wearing it, I can truly understand why I never see you without it. It's **SO** warm!

 

I promise you I won't wander off on my own again unless necessary. I would feel horrible if I caused you any further mental stress. You already have enough to contend with on the regular.

 

We have ensured that the refugees in the Crossroads are fed and have supplies for the coming winter. I also met with the Grey Warden, Blackwall. I believe he could prove useful, and he has agreed to aid the Inquisition. He should be arriving in Haven within the week. He seems nice enough, but there is definitely something off about him, and I can't quite put my finger on it.

 

We will be heading to Redcliffe in the morning to meet with the mages. I will keep you updated on everything as I know your concerns.

 

When I said Atthor had told Bull and Varric **everything** , I meant it. He went into great detail about how my best friend and fellow hunter, Mahanon, asked for Atthor's blessing to be my lifemate. Deshenna's decision against the match. How several of the other young men in the clan asked for the Keeper's permission and her ultimate decision.

 

Your family sounds nice. I would love to meet them some day when this is all over. I also must agree with your sister. Why _haven't_ you found someone yet? I can't imagine you having a difficult time finding someone interested.

 

I will write to you again after our meeting in Redcliffe.

 

~Arrina

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

6th Harvestmere, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Lady Arrina Lavellen,

 

Thank you for assisting the refugees. Please be careful, get yourself out of there if there is any sign of danger.

 

Am I to understand that you are engaged to someone from your clan?

 

I am not married yet due to lack of interest on anyone's part, simply due to lack of time.

 

-Cullen

 

(This whole letter is scribbled in a messy manner, as if it was written in a panic.)

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

 

 

8th Harvestmere, Dragon 9:41

 

 

'Cullen',

 

Are you alright? Your last letter was short and appeared hastily written.

 

To answer your question, no. Deshenna's ultimate decision was that I was too young yet and too valuable to the clan as a hunter to be courted at the time.

 

You should really take the time to get to know someone. You can't live for your work for the rest of your life. Do something for yourself for once.

 

I have quite a bit of information to share, we are heading back to Haven now.

 

~Arrina

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

10th Harvestmere, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Lady Arrina,

 

I do apologize for my last letter. I was dealing with quite a lot and consequently had very little time to write a proper letter.

 

Things here are in a bit of an uproar as we all prepare for the winter. It started snowing here and precious few were properly prepared for it.

 

As for doing something for myself, well, I have been trying. I think once this is all over, I will have to find a quiet corner of my family's farm, build a house, and perhaps get a mabari. I've always wanted one. And, there has been interest on my part, recently even, in someone, but again, never any time to properly act on it.

 

I know that the Dalish clans never stay in one place for long, but where is your clan from?

 

-Cullen

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

 

 

15th Harvestmere, Dragon 9:41

 

Cullen,

 

We will be back in Haven the day after tomorrow, and I may, once again, require a hot bath upon our arrival. This....creature my brother insists on me riding is sweet enough, though a bit unsettling. The smell never quite goes away either.

 

I will be questioning you about this 'interest' of yours, do not expect to get out of it. Please tell me you are at least talking to the woman?

 

I grew up in the Free Marches. We have beautiful forests there. I miss it dearly.

 

~Arrina

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

22nd Harvestmere, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Arrina,

 

Please let me explain myself. Your brother confronting me simply caught me off guard and I responded the way I did, without thought, as a reflex.

 

Please,

-Cullen

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter Eight

 

24th Harvestmere, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Curly,

 

I don't think you realize the severity of how badly you messed up. Starshine hasn't talked to anyone in days. Just stares off into the distance. We're going to Redcliffe in two days to help free the mages so they can help us with the Breach. I'll try to convince her to talk to you before we get back to Haven, but I can't promise anything. Haven't seen anyone this upset since Hawke and Fenris had their little split before everything went crazy in Kirkwall.

 

What did you say that has her so upset anyway?

 

I'll do what I can,

-Varric

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

25th Harvestmere, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Varric,

 

Maker's breath, please tell me she's at least eating? Sleeping? I do realize how severely I messed up, I knew when I saw her face as I turned around and realized she had overheard the whole exchange between Atthor and I. I'm such an idiot.

 

The morning you left, Atthor stopped by and told me that if I was going to pursue his sister in a romantic sense, then he would at least like to be told about it. I was....caught off guard, to say the least. In a monumental moment of stupidity, I blurted out that there was no interest, and that I would never be interested in her in a romantic way. It....wasn't true, by any means. I was simply thrust into an uncomfortable situation and responded defensively and dishonestly.

 

-Cullen

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

28th Harvestmere, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Commander,

 

We are coming home. I am willing to speak to you when we return. Please make arrangements for the mages in Haven. Atthor will brief the counselors on what happened. I...don't think I can willingly recount what I saw. Not yet.

 

~Arrina Lavellen

 

Curly,

 

I'm tagging this onto the end of Starshine's letter. Something happened. Something big. One minute we were fighting that Magister, Alexius, the next Starshine, Inky and a mage named Dorian were gone. When they finally reappeared, something was different. Obviously we won the fight, the mages have agreed to help us, but after we defeated Alexius, Starshine collapsed to the floor, in tears and shaking. None of them will tell us what happened either. Not even meeting King Alistair helped her regain her composure.

 

I talked to her last night, hoping she had calmed down enough to answer some questions. She hugged me and just told me she wanted to get home, to Haven, just to assure herself that everything was right. Asked her if she was willing to talk to you, at least, about what had happened.. Broke down in tears and told me she wanted to see you most of all. Handle this with more tact than you usually do, please.

 

Don't muck this up,

-Varric

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter or two are a little different from the first several. You'll see what I mean.


	9. Chapter Nine

 

 

 

_11 th Firstfall, Dragon 9:41_

 

 

_I don't think I'll ever forget what happened when we returned to Haven after our visit with the rebel mages. The snow had slowed us down considerably, along with the mages that we were now responsible for ensuring arrived in Haven unscathed. We had missed celebrating Satinalia with the rest of our companions, though with the mood of the group, I can't say it was a bad thing. After being on the road for almost two weeks, we finally made it back. Nightingale and Ruffles met Inky and Tiny at the front of the group and started directing refugee mages to their temporary lodgings. Myself and Starshine brought up the rear._

 

_No sooner had we set foot into town, than Starshine hastily climbed down from that creepy, undead....thing, I think they're calling it the Bog Unicorn, and headed straight for the training grounds. We all stood there watching her, she hadn't said much to anyone since we left Haven three weeks ago, and we were all concerned. Inky, Tiny, Ruffles, Nightingale, Sparkler and myself all watched as Starshine marched over to Curly and barely gave the man enough time to turn around before she buried her face in the fur of his mantle. Tiny and I still hadn't been told what happened at Redcliffe, what the other three saw, only that they had been sent a year into the future, odd as that sounds._

 

_Poor Curly, I couldn't help but chuckle at the look of sheer panic plastered onto his face at first. Arms out to his sides, awkwardness radiating off him in waves so strong even I could feel it from where I was, a good twenty yards off. It took him a minute, but he finally regained his senses, wrapping his arms around Starshine and resting his cheek against her head. Maker bless knight-captain Rylen, when the soldiers stopped and started gawking at Curly and Starshine, all it took was a glare from the man and a clearing of his throat for everyone to go back to practice and pretend that their Commander wasn't publicly displaying his affection for the woman in his arms. They stood there for quite a while before walking down to the edge of the frozen lake. I can only assume they were talking about what happened. Before and during the mess with the mages._

 

_Inky and Sparkler filled in the rest of us while Starshine and Curly were talking. Andraste's sacred knickers, I understand why Starshine was so shaken up now. There was some debate about where to go from there, but I think the general consensus was to wait and close the breach in the morning. I didn't think one night of calm was too much to ask for, although now, I'm not so sure._

 

_You couldn't have gotten more people into the tavern that night if you had tried. There were people sitting in the laps of others, leaning against walls, one poor blighter even got a bit too close to the fire and ended up with a singed rear. Buttercup, Tiny and I couldn't help but notice that Starshine and Curly were missing from the gathering and Buttercup decided to slip out and find them. Good lass. She returned a short while later with a look on her face that was a mix of disgust and mischievous elation. Before I could suggest we take the conversation someplace where there weren't so many ears, Tiny decided to open his mouth._

 

_“Boss knockin' boots?” He asked, a shit eating smirk on his face. I silently thanked the Maker that Inky had quietly snuck off with one of the prettier elven mages not long before. I get the feeling he wouldn't be horribly happy about Tiny inquiring into whether or not his little sister was 'knocking boots' with Curly. Across the table, Seeker let loose one of her trademarked sounds of disgust, and Sparkler chuckled, but the rest of them wisely kept their thoughts to themselves and stayed quiet._

 

_“Nah. They're just sleepin'. Seems like a waste if you ask me, yeah? With the way he was wrapped around her though, can't help but think it wasn't for a lack of wantin' to.” Buttercup said, sounding displeased all around. I couldn't help but laugh this time._

 

_“We successfully close the Breach tomorrow Buttercup, and I give it a week, tops, before those two disappear together and we don't see them for a good, long while.” I quipped, earning a nod from everyone at the table. Ruffles coughed and tried to hide a smile behind her hand and Seeker just hid hers in her mug._

 

_“I can't say he doesn't need the release.” Nightingale added, causing the Seeker to spray her ale onto the table and start coughing. “I think they both do, actually.”_

 

_We all slept well that night, not surprising considering how freely the drinks had been flowing. And hey, come morning, we were (hopefully) going to get rid of that damn hole in the sky. If only we had known what the following day would bring._

 

(This was an excerpt from Varric's journal, which would later be used to write his hit romance/war documentary _**Tales from The Real Inquisition**_.)

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Ten

 

 

 

_15 th Firstfall, Dragon 9:41_

 

 

_Andraste's ass, where do I start? After Inky sealed the Breach, we all thought we were mostly done. We did still have rifts to close, and the Venatori to deal with, of course, but we thought we were **done**. That night, Haven was attacked. Haven was attacked and **destroyed** by Corypheus. I don't know how that bastard came back to life, but I do know that when Hawke and I were done with him, he was dead. Maker's breath, I think the shit really just hit the ceiling. Everything is so backwards now, I'm not sure of much anymore._

 

_Inky sacrificed himself so that everyone else could get out of Haven alive. Tiny literally had to sling Starshine over his shoulder and carry her back to the Chantry with the rest of us non-glowy handed people. I don't think Starshine will ever forgive us for getting her out of there, and I'm not sure I blame her. She's had a really rough few weeks and a piece of my heart broke hearing her desperate screams for her brother as we ran._

 

_When we first set up camp, she went from adamantly insisting we go and look for him, to just sitting and staring into the fire. Wouldn't even talk to Curly, or let him comfort her in any way. Poor Curly was almost beside himself with concern over her, couldn't really hold a conversation, just got lost in his own head and would end up just watching her. We were all so sure this was going to be our new reality, so sure we would have to find a way to combat demons and close rifts without Inky, we were all so lost._

 

_And then the most remarkable thing happened. Inky came stumbling into the edges of camp, out of the blizzard, half frozen and wearing a few more bruises then before. The next several hours were a bit of a blur, a flurry of activity as everyone scrambled to tend to his injuries, find him a bed and blankets. Once everything had settled, we got Inky set up on a cot not far away from where the Advisers were, with Starshine curled into his side, head resting on his chest, sound asleep. I'm pretty sure that a herd of rampaging druffalo couldn't have torn her from him, and yet the arguing between Curly, Ruffles, Nightingale and the Seeker sure did it._

 

_I'm not an overly religious man, never have been, but hearing and seeing all those people, united in their faith....that was something I will never forget. Somewhere in all the hullabaloo, Inky snuck off with Chuckles for a friendly chat. Starshine had woken up at some point and not surprisingly, Curly was already at her side. At least she was talking to the pitiful sap this time. I'm not convinced that he realized how badly he had it for her already at that point._

 

_When we all woke the next morning, we had a plan, a destination, purpose again. Apparently Inky and Chuckles little talk the night before was an informational one. Chuckles pointed Inky in the direction of a place we can claim as our own, a fortress, high in the mountains. I believe the place was called Skyhold. We'd been assured that even with the townsfolk, the injured, the snow, it wouldn't take us longer than a week to reach. Everyone's hopes are riding on this place not being too run down to be a proper base of operations. I just hope Chuckles knows what he's doing._

 

(This was another excerpt from Varric's journal.)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular letters will be reappearing next chapter.


	11. Chapter Eleven

 

 

 

28th Firstfall, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Lady Arrina,

 

Repairs to Skyhold are coming along nicely. The main hall is cleared out and scaffolding has gone up so some of the higher masonry repairs can be made. Pilgrims continue to pour in from all over Thedas, and I can't say I'm not grateful for all the extra help.

 

Leliana and Josephine have made it top priority that rooms are properly set up for you and Atthor by the time you return. Your absence around Skyhold is felt already, I might add. Sera has been causing trouble in the kitchens. She brought me a piece of cake yesterday, said I looked hungry. I'm not entirely sure if it was an act of kindness or a trick, I'm hoping you could tell me.

 

We've gotten reports of corpses walking around Crestwood. Please be careful, I would like to see you return in one piece. Hawke has sent word that he awaits your arrival at the specified meeting place. It concerns me that you are not there yet.

 

I have received two letters from your clan. One from your Keeper, thanking the Advisers for keeping you and Atthor safe, and one from your sister. I will not go into detail over what she's written, but it makes me wonder what you and Atthor have told her thru your letters.

 

What does 'Ma lath Arrina, ar lasa mir enansal.' mean?

 

As always, please keep me updated and come back safely,

-Cullen

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

30th Firstfall, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Cullen,

 

Crestwood is almost as miserable as the Storm Coast was. Why does it always rain in Ferelden? We were informed of the corpses rising from the lake when we arrived. Can't say I'm surprised considering there is a giant rift right in the center of it. The mayor of Crestwood informed us that the rift is located in a series of tunnels under Old Crestwood. The only way to reach them is to drain the lake, but we had to evict the bandits from the old fort first. Good news is that we now have a defensible base here. We had been delayed due to a staggering number of bandits in this area, hopefully that will change now.

 

We met two Gray Wardens passing thru, searching for Hawke's warden friend, Loghain. I can't say they made a great first impression on me either. I had requested that they stay and at least help the village with the corpses and they refused, saying it wasn't in their orders. Since when have the Gray Wardens turned a blind eye to people in need?

 

I wouldn't be too concerned about Sera. We talked again, and she seems to like you, so I doubt she'd do anything to your food. I appreciate all Josephine and Leliana are doing to ensure we have a place to sleep without a hole in the roof. And I'm pleased that everyone is pitching in to help with the much needed repairs.

 

As for the translation to that particular phrase, well, perhaps you and I need to have a conversation when I return to Skyhold. Also, I saw the letter on your desk from Mia, you should write her back. She worries about you.

 

~Arrina

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ma lath Arrina, ar lasa mir enansal.' means 'You love Arrina, I give you my blessing.'


	12. Chapter Twelve

 

 

 

2nd Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Lady Arrina,

 

I just got a report on my desk that there have been confirmed sightings of a dragon near the dam in Crestwood. Please do not let Bull talk you into doing anything reckless. I can't stress the whole, 'in one piece' line from my last letter enough.

 

Sera's at it again. Today she brought me a small plate of fresh cookies and a mug filled with milk. Her behavior is really starting to concern me. Speaking of your companions, I feel I should warn you that there have been rumors flying around Skyhold regarding you and Dorian. Untrue as they are, you may wish to address them sooner rather than later.

 

Leliana and I have sent a small command of soldiers, scouts and spies to Caer Bronach. Excellent work on that, I must say. I hope the corpses and bandits aren't giving you too much trouble.

 

This talk you spoke of, should I be concerned?

 

-Cullen

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

4th Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Cullen,

 

So far the biggest trouble we've run into has been all the wild druffalo. Bandits and corpses I can deal with. Charging, angry beasts? Not as easily.

 

You should stop trying to figure out Sera's motives and just talk to her. She hasn't bitten me....yet.

 

Before the news reaches you second hand, let me just say that Bull did not talk me into anything, we all agreed, as a collective, to approach the dragon. After we let her take care of a larger group of bandits that is. It was amazing! Just being near something with that much raw power was a rush. Did you know that not all dragons breathe fire? We found that out. Bull is excited almost beyond reason, says he wants to mount the beast's head in the Herald's Rest. Not sure if he meant on the wall or.....otherwise.

 

The troops stationed in Caer Bronach have been a tremendous help. We're heading off to investigate the disappearance of one of Leliana's men, Butcher, in the morning. Hopefully he's just been delayed by all the rain or some wolves. The plan is to meet Hawke and Loghain after that. Hopefully they can give us some insight into the reason for the Wardens recent disappearance.

 

Once our meeting with Hawke and Loghain is over, barring any unforeseen circumstances, we will be heading back to Skyhold. I long for a proper bath and bed as I never have before. There has been too much excitement recently and I feel as if I could sleep for a week. Not before we have that talk of course. I don't believe you should be concerned, unless there is something you aren't telling me.

 

Have you written Mia back?

 

~Arrina

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

 

 

 

6th Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Lady Arrina,

 

I understand about the druffalo, they are easily agitated and less easily taken care of.

 

Please tell me no serious injuries were sustained during the unnecessary battle with the dragon? As for what Bull meant, your guess is as good as mine.

 

Leliana received your report on the fate of Butcher. She sends her thanks and requests that you be wary of any Red Templars in the area.

 

I have arranged to have a tub installed in your quarters. You are welcome. I can't take full credit though, as it was an idea inspired by a conversation with Sera. Not her idea exactly, mind you, but...inspired by. I will not repeat what her initial suggestion was.

 

I have not written Mia back yet, I simply don't have the time. Are you returning to Skyhold soon?

 

-Cullen

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

8th Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Cullen,

 

How about I just don't tell you about the injuries we all sustained from our fight with the dragon? That way, you won't know about the severity of them.

 

Please tell Leliana that she is welcome for the information and do let her know that we have kept a watchful eye out for any more Red Templars. So far we have only encountered a few small groups of them.

 

I will have to find a way to properly thank you for the tub when we return. Words alone are not enough to fully convey my gratitude. Although, I **am** curious as to what was said in this conversation between you and Sera. What did she say exactly?

 

Excuses Rutherford. If you have time to write me letters every few days, you have enough time to write your sister back. We are heading back to Skyhold tomorrow, if you haven't written her by the time I return, **I** will write to her on your behalf.

 

~Arrina

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

10th Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Lady Arrina,

 

I will only tell you what Sera said, if you tell me of your injuries. Yes, I'm being petty. I don't much care, either. Trust me when I say that you are getting the better end of this deal.

 

Leliana and Josephine have been eagerly awaiting your return. Both have important matters they wish to discuss with you which I am apparently not privy to.

 

I have written Mia back, as you requested. I am still a bit apprehensive about this talk of yours.

 

-Cullen

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

 

 

 

12th Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Cullen,

 

Fine, you win this round. I caught the edge of a ball of lightning....more than once, and I might have caught the broad side of a tail, but it was nothing that Solas wasn't able to fix. I am, I assure you, quite in one piece. Now, what exactly was it that Sera suggested to you? I held up my end of our deal, time to hold up yours.

 

We have some new information on Corypheus' activity in the area, and I would like to have our people look into. I'm not sure why I hadn't included this is my previous letters, I'll blame it on still being a bit battered by the dragon. We encountered what I initially thought was a simple Red Templar mining operation, upon further inspection of the area, Atthor found a letter addressed to one of the men there. It was orders to search the elven ruins in the vicinity, for what, I don't know. After we had cleared the wyverns out of the area, we looked around but found nothing save for a few paintings.

 

I wouldn't feel too bad about not being privy to whatever Leliana and Josie have cooked up for me. I've heard stories, I'm almost too afraid to come back now. Do you think I'd be able to sneak into Skyhold and at least get a bath and a nap in before they figure out I'm there?

 

Thank you for writing your sister back, as I said before, I know she worries about you and you don't write them as often as you should by your own admission. You shouldn't be apprehensive, as I said before, unless there is something you're not telling me. There isn't, is there? We should be back late tomorrow evening, we will talk then.

 

~Arrina

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

12th Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Lady Arrina,

 

 

Maker, worrying about your safety will be the death of me, I swear it now. I apologize if this letter is short, I received yours around midday and I'm taking a short break to collect my nerves and write you back. I feel it might be easier to answer your question in writing instead of embarrassing myself in person. Sera's suggestion was to....engage...in certain...activities...to relax, blow off steam, get to know each other 'better' as she put it.

 

I'm not sure if you'd be able to sneak into Skyhold, seeing the others back would most likely be a red flag that you, yourself, have returned.

 

I do not write to my siblings often, and I thank you for pushing me to do so. There is something I wish to tell you, but I would much rather do that in person. I will be anxiously awaiting your arrival tomorrow.

 

-Cullen

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen point Five

 

 

 

13th Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Dear Serana,

 

My dearest sister, it has been far too long since I've written you and in light of a few personal circumstances, I find myself compelled to do so now. I am aware that Atthor has written you much more recently than I have, and I apologize for my thoughtlessness. I hope all is well now with the Clan, and that the bandits are no longer giving you any issues. Please let me know if they are, I would be more than happy to have our Commander send more soldiers to your aid. Speaking of the Commander of the Inquisition, I saw the letter you had written to him. Serana, I must say, I was surprised by your boldness, especially given where your information was coming from. Since when have you ever given credence to what Atthor says?

 

On that note, I'm not saying you were wrong. I had two very interesting conversations this afternoon upon our return to Skyhold. Both of which with the Commander. I ask your opinion on both, and I find myself wishing you were here. I could really use my sister right now, braiding each others hair as we use to when we would have long discussions about the things life was throwing our way. Alas, a letter will have to suffice for the time being.

 

The first conversation I ask your opinion about is the heavier of the two. Cullen was a Templar before he found himself recruited for the Inquisition. As such, he was required to ingest lyrium as it gives the Templars their abilities to combat mages, should the need arise. He has since left the order, and decided that his dependence on lyrium is something that he no longer wanted. I expressed some concern over the abrupt end of his lyrium consumption. I only vaguely remember Keeper Deshenna's warnings to you on lyrium dependency. He assured me that he has a fail safe in place, if he starts showing any signs of not being able to perform his duties, Seeker Cassandra is to relieve him of said duties. I can not stress to you enough how bad that would be. I don't think the soldiers would respect and respond to anyone else the way they do the Commander. I told him that I support his decision, I'm just not sure what I would be looking for, as far as signs his withdrawal is getting worse. I am only vaguely aware of the atrocities he witnessed while a Templar, and my heart is filled with heaviness at the thought. He is not much older than Atthor and myself and yet, he has been thru more than a man twice his age or more. I will not deny that I desire to try to help him mend his broken soul.

 

Which brings me to the second conversation I had with him. He asked me what you meant by, ' Ma lath Arrina, ar lasa mir enansal.' I must admit that I blushed, quite deeply, when he managed to ask me in person. I explained what it meant, both of us stood there, in his office, faces a deep crimson. Deciding we needed some fresh air, we quickly found ourselves out on the battlements, overlooking the mountains. He told me he had to admit that he had thought about me in that way, but hadn't dared to hope, even after my return from Redcliffe. I'm sure Atthor filled you in on my rather bold display. I found myself letting him know that I was still there, and wasn't planning on leaving. Serana, he was so close I could feel the heat coming off his body in waves......and then Scout Jim interrupted. Poor man, I've never seen Cullen get so frustrated as I have seen him get with Scout Jim, twice now. Luckily it didn't take the man long to catch that he had interrupted on a private moment. I'm not entirely sure that the man had even completely gotten thru the door before I found myself pulled tightly against the Commander's body, with his lips greedily pressed against mine. By the Gods, I don't think I've ever been kissed like that. It was perfect. Which is exactly what I told him. Serana, I find myself drawn to and caring for this man in a way I never expected. I shudder to think what Keeper Deshenna would say, knowing I was being courted by this _**human**_ man. I must ask, am I doing the right thing? I will eagerly await your response.

 

Love,

~Arrina

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

17th Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Dear Arrina,

 

I understand the reason for your lack of written letters, and I want you to know that it's all right. You are fighting, along side Atthor, to save all of Thedas. I don't think I can express how proud I am of both of you. We have had no further issues with the bandits, and I thank you for asking. I will send word, without delay, should they return. As for my letter to your Commander, it was initially meant only to be a written expression of my gratitude, both for aiding the Clan, and ensuring you and Atthor remain alive. It was, in fact, Atthor's letter upon your return from Redcliffe, that prompted my 'bold', as you put it, statement at the end.

 

If your Commander truly wants to stop taking lyrium, his braveness is to be commended. If he has seemed level headed enough to hold conversations with you and continue on with the every day operations required of him, I'd say that the immediate withdrawal symptoms have already passed. He may still suffer from occasional bouts of nausea, headaches, tremors of the hands, and irritability. If you truly care for this man, be thankful you missed the high fever, vomiting, and hallucinations. The cravings will most likely be the worst for him. He will feel as if his mind is failing him, and his memory will not be the best for quite some time. But I know you, and you will keep him thinking, which will aid in restoring and keeping his memory sharp. Be careful, lethallin, his bouts of anger will be unpredictable and dangerous.

 

Your recount of your mutual confessions of feelings sounds quite romantic, I am quite envious. I'm sure I'll receive a letter from our dear brother soon, with an outside perspective of the events. He never could help himself from spying on private events. Sister, if you feel the way about this man as you claim to, than I do not think you are doing the wrong thing. It is not wrong to follow your heart, so long as you remember to keep your head about you. Who cares what Keeper Deshenna thinks, she is a strong willed woman, and so are you. Besides, nothing is guaranteed anymore, and there is always the chance that you and Atthor may not return, nor that the Clan will still be here upon your return, should you try. As your sister, and next Keeper of the Clan Lavellen, I give you my blessing to do what is best for you.

 

 

Love,

Serana

 

P.S. Perhaps once you get everything sorted out with this ancient Magister, I could visit you at Skyhold.

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

 

 

 

Cullen,

 

Meet me on the battlements in half an hour?

 

~Arrina

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

Arrina,

 

For you? Of course.

 

-Cullen

 

 

– _Here, Sera has intercepted the missive and crudely drawn two peoples kissing. One with long hair and pointed ears, the other with a fur mantle._

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

26th Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Dear Cullen,

 

It's been nearly a week since we set out for the Western Approach to investigate the lead Loghain had on the Gray Wardens. The closer we get, the hotter and dryer it gets. Some days I envy Bull's ability to wear so little. Most evenings I find myself having to literally ** _peel_**  off my armor. Leather and heat don't mix well.

 

Enough about me, how are you? I find myself missing your company already. We will try to make this trip as quick as possible, I promise.

 

Solas and Bull have started a mental game of chess. It's been going on for a while now. It is most interesting and I am learning new strategies, fair warning. Between those two and the almost constant bickering between Bull and Dorian, things are never dull.

 

I have to ask, as it has been on my mind for a while. That day you first kissed me on the battlements, how long had you wanted to do that?

 

I will end this letter here, as we will be setting out early in the morning.

 

Love,

~Arrina

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

28th Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Dear Arrina,

 

I would like to say that things in Skyhold haven't changed, but sadly, that is not true. At least to me, Skyhold and all the people in it seem gray without you here. I am completely devoted to our cause, yet find it difficult to get thru the day to day tasks required of me. Whether it is due to my lyrium withdrawals or the knowledge that I will not see you for quite some time, I do not know.

 

I know that I am starting to sound like a smitten child. Please do not remind me, Leliana and Josephine already have. Many times now, in fact. Our war table meetings have turned into a mockfest at my expense.

 

I will not deny that the image I got of you having to 'peel' yourself out of your armor was a pleasant one. I would always be happy to assist you. Maker, I hope Leliana isn't reading these before they leave Skyhold. She probably is. I will never hear the end of it now. Oh well, it was worth it, in my opinion.

 

I will be looking forward to our next game of chess. I have been playing against Blackwall and Vivienne. Both are surprisingly good strategists. So on that note, I too, have new moves to be wary of.

 

As for that first kiss... I had wanted to do that for longer than I should admit. Why do you ask?

 

Yours,

-Cullen

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

 

 

 

30th Harring, Dragon 9:41

 

 

Dear Cullen,

 

I, too, have felt the encroaching grayness of life away from you. I was so lost in my own thoughts in fact, that I just narrowly avoided a rather nasty bite from a varghest yesterday. Luckily Atthor knocked its head away at the last moment possible. There is no need to lecture me about staying alert and safe, as Atthor, Bull, Dorian and Solas all did so.

 

On unrelated matters, it is so hot here! I'm debating on whether or not to cut my hair to help keep me cool. I already cut Atthor's much shorter for that very reason. The only thing currently stopping me is how cold it gets after the sun sets. Last night I ended up snugly nestled between Bull and Dorian to keep warm. Atthor slept in the other tent, which was closer to the fire, with Solas.

 

I am positive that Leliana reads all incoming and outgoing communications. On that note, perhaps when I return I will have to take you up on your offer to assist me with my armor. If we are going to be the talk of Skyhold, at least make sure it's good, right? After all this travel, I could use a proper meal, a long bath and at least a month off to sleep in a real bed and relax.

 

There have been more frequent signs of high dragon activity the closer we get to our destination. Bull has been getting excited. I would like to travel somewhere that isn't hiding a dragon at some point. I'm not sure such a place exists anymore.

 

I was asking about the kiss because I had been wondering something. The fact that I'm Dalish doesn't bother you?

 

Love,

~Arrina

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

2nd Wintermarch, Dragon 9:42

 

 

Dear Arrina,

 

I would appreciate you not damaging yourself. I, for one, would very much like to see where this relationship goes. That is made more difficult if you get yourself killed. That is the end of my lecture. You are not the only one to get lost in thought, however, as yesterday I received a rather nasty bruise myself. I was sparring with Cassandra and got hit by her shield bash.

 

I can definitively confirm that Leliana had been reading our letters. I admit, I could have handled the knowledge better, as well as her teasing. But, she has promised to stop reading any incoming or outgoing missives addressed to or from myself to you.

 

Do you have any idea when you will be returning to Skyhold? I believe I have armor to help you out of. I jest, of course. Unless you do not wish that to be a joke? Maker, I'm bad at this, aren't I? I also must admit that I am rather envious of Bull and Dorian. What I wouldn't give to hold you close and keep you warm. Yesterday would have been perfect for it. It would have been the best way to spend the morning of First Day.

 

The fact that you are Dalish didn't... _doesn't_ bother me. I had never considered....Elves were never treated differently in the circles I served. I didn't think what it might mean to you...I hope it doesn't, I mean, _does_ it bother you? Maker, if I ever seem unsure to you, it's because it has been a very long time since I've wanted _anyone_ in my life. See? Bad at this.

 

Yours,

-Cullen

 

P.S. Please don't do anything reckless concerning the dragon.

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

 

 

 

4th Wintermarch, Dragon 9:42

 

 

Dear Cullen,

 

 

I will be returning with Marian and Loghain in short order. We've discovered what Corypheus is planning with the Grey Wardens. It's not good. A Tevinter mage is teaching the mages in the Wardens to summon demons and bind them using blood magic. Loghain has suggested hitting them at Adament Fortress. What their gain is for doing this, I'm not entirely sure. We cleared some Venatori out of Griffon Wing Keep yesterday. It wasn't our intent, my brother simply got us lost on our way to meet with Loghain and Marian. A regiment of men to hold the keep as well as to build a bridge over some sulfur pits would be a fantastic idea. We cleared the darkspawn out of the surrounding area as well as closed the hole near the keep's well that they were climbing out of.

 

If I am not allowed to get myself hurt, than neither are you. I can only imagine the disgusted noise Cassandra made when she hit you with her shield because you weren't paying attention. Also, please refrain from getting too angry at Leliana. Being in the know is her job, after all, and I'm fairly certain that if she didn't adore you, and the Inquisition didn't need you, she'd have your head. I happen to like your head firmly attached to the rest of you. I know some of the rumors that get thrown around about the Dalish, but kissing your disembodied head is too much for this Dalish girl.

 

You really should stop fussing so much about being who you think I expect you to be. I adore you just the way you are, and I do understand that you aren't entirely comfortable with certain things you believe are inappropriate. I suppose that is one thing my Dalish upbringing gives me a different perspective on. With everyone packed into the aravels, there isn't really a sense of privacy, and we learn about sex and anatomy fairly early. Which is why I believe it isn't something we hide, or are embarrassed by.

 

I understand your reasons for seeming unsure, and I want you to know that it is fine, we will take things at whatever pace you are comfortable with. I, too, would very much like to see where this relationship goes. There, of course, will be some obstacles that inevitably come up, but we shall deal with those when they arise. Have you by any chance told your sister about us yet? I'm sure she will be rather cross if you wait too much longer to do so.

 

Love,

~Arrina

 

P.S. I believe the plan is to contend with the dragon before I leave tomorrow. She's causing us too much trouble to continue to let be. I'd feel better if she was gone before I leave so that I know Atthor won't do something stupid while I'm not here and get himself eaten.

 

 

 

_**-//-** _

 

 

 

6th Wintermarch, Dragon 9:42

 

 

Dear Arrina,

 

I have arranged for Rylen to take a regiment of the slightly more seasoned soldiers to hold Griffon Wing Keep. There is also a small group of newer recruits with them, most of which were farm hands and will have no issues with building a bridge. While I do appreciate you clearing out the darkspawn for my men, I would advise against any further darkspawn fighting. Their blood is toxic if ingested and all it takes is a drop. If you insist on continuing to fight them however, just let everyone know to keep their mouths closed or cover them with something. I once again stress the wanting you back safely. We will discuss any further plans for Adament with you when you return, remind me to thank Hawke and the Warden Loghain for ensuring you make it back.

 

Cassandra did, indeed, make that noise she makes when she's disgusted with something. Then she yelled at me for a good hour while she bandaged me up. The bruise is mostly gone now, just that nasty yellow and purple bruises tend to fade to. And while I was upset with Leliana, it passed fairly quickly and she apologized over a mug of ale at the Herald's Rest. I think you're right though, if she didn't like me as much, she'd probably behead me and then you'd be forced to do the unthinkable.

 

I can't help but be slightly concerned over whether or not I'm the man you expect me to be. It scares me a little how quickly you've come to mean so much to me, and I really want this to work. Which is why, I suppose, I try to act differently? I know that I have a tendency to stick my foot in my mouth more often than not simply because I don't always think before I speak. And you are right, certain things do make me rather uncomfortable. Growing up in the Chantry.....well....sex wasn't something we talked about, much less were taught about. I was serving at Kirkwall before I ever, well, I'm sure you can guess where this is going. I actually admire the fact that it isn't a large source of contention for you. I am trying to let it bother me less, but it will take time. Thank you for adoration regardless, it is mutual, even if it doesn't always seem as such. I also appreciate your understanding and willingness to take things at my pace. It's a huge weight off my shoulders that I never even knew was there.

 

Your confession of wanting to see where this goes has put a smile on my face, where it has stayed all day. Although, I am curious as to what obstacles you can see coming up in any future for us. Maybe I'm too excited and content with where we are to see anything standing in our way. I have not exactly told Mia, although I have told her that I met someone who has my affection. I'm sure I will get quite a lot of flack for not telling her sooner, but I was nervous and didn't want to jinx this.

 

 

Yours,

-Cullen

 

P.S. Please be careful with the dragon. I know it won't do any good to counsel you not to fight it, but I understand your reasons for wanting it taken care of before you leave.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
